The present invention relates to a portable device for supporting skis and snowboards during the tuning process thereof. More specifically, this invention relates to a collapsible device that allows a user to tune a pair of skis or a snowboard in any location using the portable ski and snowboard tuning table of the present invention.
Currently, the use of ski tuning and clamping devices is well known in the prior art. A number of prior art ski tuning devices have been devised and utilized for the purpose of tuning skis and are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless specific objectives and requirements.
Nearly all of these devices include a central component for clamping the ski in place and two end support components for holding and stabilizing the front and rear ends of the ski while the edges are filed and the bottom is waxed. By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,150,887, issued to Weissenborn et al., discloses a ski holding device that is mounted to a table, if one is available, that includes two end supports that also must be mounted to the table to keep the ski tip and tail from flexing during the tuning process. U.S. Pat. No. 4,679,356, issued to Thomas, discloses an automatic ski-tuning device. U.S. Pat. No. 4,601,220, issued to Yurick, Jr., discloses a ski edge tuning tool. U.S. Pat. No. 4,557,030, issued to Gaston et al., discloses a multipurpose apparatus and method for tuning and grooving a ski. Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 3,834,250, issued to Fonas, discloses a method and apparatus for tuning a pair of skis.
The difficulty with all of the cited the prior art devices is that while they all fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, none of them describe a portable ski and snowboard tuning table for allowing a user to tune a pair of skis or a snowboard in any location. A major drawback to all of these devices is that they must generally be mounted to an additionally required workbench. This is particularly inconvenient because skis are occasionally tuned at the top of an alpine run on a mountain side in the snow. Generally, benches are not readily available at the top of a ski slope and bringing them to the required location requires a great deal of effort and advanced planning. In addition, while U.S. Pat. No. 5,709,373 issued to Wasylynko discloses a portable table for tuning skis, the clamping devices are inefficient in that they wrap over the edges and bottom of the ski to hold the ski in place during tuning thus interfering with the ability of the tuner to have full, unimpeded access to the components of the ski being tuned. Also, vices cannot be used with the new trapezoidal or cap style skis where the top of the ski is not flat. In this manner, it prevents the individual who is tuning the ski to apply full smooth strokes to both the edges and bottom of the ski when filing the edges or applying wax. Another drawback to the Wasylynko device is that the device is not self-contained, when broken down the device has several individual components that all must be handled separately, thus interfering with true portability.
Finally, none of the prior art devices allow a user to employ the device with equal effectiveness to alpine skis as well as the wide variety of short powder skis, telemarking skis and snowboards. This is a large drawback to the prior art devices given the increased popularity related to the traditional alpine ski alternatives such as snowboards.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved portable ski and snowboard tuning table which is self contained, easily portable and can be used for allowing a user to tune a pair of skis or a snowboard in any location. In addition, there is a need for a portable ski tuning table that firmly holds the ski or snowboard in place while allowing the user unobstructed access to the bottom surface and edges. Further there is a need for a ski tuning bench that is light, simple to use and compact enough to be fully portable.
In this regard, the present invention provides a new and improved portable ski and snowboard tuning table, which has all the advantages of the prior art and none of the disadvantages. The present invention provides an integrated system that can be employed with skis or snowboards of any length, width or binding style including downhill, telemark or cross-country. In addition, the device allows the skis or snowboards to be installed in either a horizontal or side mounted fashion depending on the user""s preference. The device is integrated to include storage for all of the tools required to tune the skis as well as being completely portable in a compact package.
The present invention essentially comprises a horizontal work surface, the upper surface of which has access holes to storage compartments, a central opening through which a clamping device is inserted and end sections onto which end supports are mounted. The supports on the end sections of the bench pivot inwardly and outwardly and can be placed in several locations along the work surface of the bench to accommodate varying length skis and to allow the bench to have a smaller profile when collapsed for transport. Further, the supports only support the skis from the lower surface and do not wrap around the edges of the ski providing an obstruction to the optimal full stroke tuning method. In cooperation with the end supports, a binding insert is used to retain the ski on the tuning bench while providing the user full access to three sides of the ski. In addition, this insert allows the user to adjust the tension of the ski in the tuning bench to provide a slight camber if desired and to accommodate skis having various thicknesses and different binding riser plates from a single centrally controlled location.
The lower surface of the work surface has four legs that are pivotally connected and can be selectable rotated to either a retracted position beneath the work surface or an extended position for use of the table. The legs also are reversible having rubber tips on one end for indoor use and pointed tips on the opposite end for outdoor use on icy conditions. The storage compartments are located on the interior of the work surface and are designed to contain all of the clamping components and required tuning tools when they are not in use, allowing the present invention to be both conveniently portable and self-contained. Covers are installed over the compartment openings to retain the components stored within during transport and storage and provide a level working surface when the device is in use. Additionally, a tool pouch is provided to contain the tools in a readily accessible location beneath the device when in operation.
Accordingly, one of the objects of the present invention is the provision of completely self-contained and portable ski tuning bench that provides integrated storage for all of the components necessary for tuning skis. Another object of the present invention is the provision of a tuning bench that can be used with equal efficacy with any type of ski or snowboard. Yet another object of the present invention is the provision of a tuning bench that can firmly retain the ski or snowboard being tuned while providing unobstructed access to both edges and the bottom surface without requiring the supports to be moved. A further object of the present invention is the provision of a universal ski tuning system that is completely portable that includes integral tool storage in addition to allowing the user to mount the ski or snowboard in either a vertical or horizontal position.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention shall become apparent as the description thereof proceeds when considered in connection with the accompanying illustrative drawings.